Tu Lucha es nuestra Lucha
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: Aparentemente la vida del prodigio del tenis Ryoma Echizen es perfecta, salvo que su vida es mucho de lo que aparenta, sufriendo en silencio por un amor no correspondido, la vida le da golpes que le hara reeplantearse el amor por el tenis , a tal punto de luchar por su vida literalmente. pero que pasa si ese amor no correspondido resulta que si lo es la batalla mas fuerte de Ryoma
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: Hola este es mi primer fic del principe del tennis, soy fan de Tezuka/Ryoma, espero que le guste, al menos sientansen libre de leerlo**

* * *

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje del principe del tennis, yo solo poseo la historia**

La vida de los regulares de Seigaku parecía de lo más normal y tranquila preparándose para los Nacionales, sin embargo en la casa de la familia Echizen parece que las cosas son totalmente tranquilas. Para la vida de ellos en especial del joven prodigio del tenis Ryoma Echizen la vida ha dado un total cambio para lo peor, nadie en Seigaku se imagina el infierno que está pasando su novato de primer año en estos momentos.

A regañadientes Ryoma se levantó más cansado de lo normal, siempre ha odiado levantarse temprano pero como las prácticas son más exigentes por parte de su buchou, él no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde, de lo contrario Tezuka lo obligaría a dar 20 vueltas o peor a un Inu sempai le daría una de sus monstruosas bebidas. Así que de forma perezosa se cambió rápidamente bajando al comedor, solamente su prima Nanako y su gato Karupin, en cuanto al pervertido de su Oji san, lamentablemente el sabia en donde estaba, y que por los momentos el viejo no lo molestaría y él no sabía si eso era bueno o malo

-Ohayo Ryoma Kun-dice Nanako-aquí está tu desayuno

-Ohayo Nanako-dice un poco apático Ryoma-gomen Nanako pero no tengo mucha hambre, debo irme rápidamente no puedo faltar o buchou me castigara y tú sabes que en estos momentos no quiero llegar tarde para estar con ella al máximo tiempo posible

Muchas cosas han sucedido en la familia Echizen para que Ryoma haya cambiado drásticamente, por lo menos tanto con su padre y con su prime habla más de los de lo normal y eso es mucho que decir, el chico ya no es el típico niño malcriado y arrogante de siempre, ahora era más responsable y más serio, pero ya no tenía esa mirada brillante de antes, Nanako suspiro tristemente el príncipe del Tenis Ryoma Echizen está cayéndose en pedazos y al parecer nadie se ha dado cuenta de eso.

Corriendo rápidamente Ryoma llego a la escuela para la sorpresa de los demás titulares de Seigaku, el joven llego sin Momoshiro que es el que siempre lo trae de su casa, en ese momento un hiperactivo Eiji Kikamaru lo abraza fuertemente, y nuevamente la sorpresa más grande fue que él no lo aparto en ningún momento

-Ohayo ochibi-dice un muy entusiasmado Eiji-estoy tan feliz de ver que llegas temprano ochibi

-Eiji deja a Echizen-dice un preocupado Oishi-no vez que no lo estas dejando respirar

Y efectivamente el pobre Ryoma estaba totalmente azul, por lo cual Eiji lo soltó inmediatamente

-Gomen ochibi-dice un apenado Eiji-creo que me emocione de mas

Oishi tenía una gota en la cabeza

-Está bien Eiji sempai-dice sinceramente Ryoma-yo ya estoy acostumbrado a sus abrazos gatunos, así que si me disculpan me voy a clases nos vemos en la práctica sempai

Y ante que cualquiera de ellos pudieran decir alguna palabra el joven príncipe salió corriendo dejando a Eiji y Oishi sumamente preocupado por su novato de primer año

-¡Oishi algo le pasa a mi ochibi!-exclama con preocupación Eiji-no es normal que él no rechace uno de mis abrazos, además viste su mirada es sumamente triste

-La verdad tienes razón Eiji-suspira Oishi-pero conociendo a Echizen como lo conocemos, si lo interrogamos no nos dirá nada, lamentablemente solo queda esperar a ver qué es lo que pasa con el

Eiji solo pudo asentir sin embargo su preocupación por su Ochibi creía cada vez más, era más que evidente que algo le pasaba a su ochibi, pero que es y porque actúa así era muy extraño no solamente para él, sino para todos los titulares. Porque en otra esquina estaba Tezuka Kunimitsu y su compañero de clases y pareja Fuji Syuusuke también veían la interacción o la poca interacción entre Eiji , Oishi con el prodigio del Tennis, para el buchou de Seigaku era algo extraño el comportamiento de su novato, era como Ryoma Echizen no es el mismo de siempre , las pocas veces que habían hablado antes, el chico era arrogante y altivo sin importarle que el fuera su buchou, pero en estas últimas semanas el joven Echizen hacia todo lo que él le ordenaba sin queja alguna, lo cual es de verdad algo que no puede entender,

-Quizás Echizen está madurando finalmente-dice Fuji con su típica sonrisa sádica-tal vez deje de ser un mocoso malcriado de una buena vez

Tezuka no sabía porque no le gusto para nada el comentario de Fuji hacia su pilar de Seigaku, el más que nadie sabía lo malcriado que podría ser Echizen, pero también sabia en que momento el propio Ryoma podría comportarse más maduro que los otros titulares véase Eiji Kikamaru y Momoshiro Takeshi, sacudió su cabeza no quería molestarse con su pareja, no tenía caso de todos modos, sin embargo la preocupación por Ryoma Echizen, aún persiste y ni el mismo entiende porque.

En cuanto al novato Echizen, este estaba sentado en su salón de clases, pero con la mirada totalmente perdida, había tanto en su mente, lo que pasa con su familia, con el mismo, aun mas cuando se ha dado cuenta de que siente sentimientos inapropiados por su buchou Tezuka Kunimitsu, él sabía que estaba mal querer a su buchou como lo hace, pero no puede evitar sentir como su corazón late rápidamente cuando lo tiene en frente, hacer capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, cuando él le hizo jurar en convertirse en el pilar de Seigaku , él lo iba hacer solamente por el por su buchou para que lo reconociera, pero ahora que él está con Fuji sempai , toda ilusión con respecto a su buchou está completamente rota

_-"Porque me martirizó pensando en lo mismo_-piensa tristemente Ryoma_-el jamás se fijaría en mí, yo no soy nada comparado con Fuji sempai, a pesar de que me duele amarlo como lo amo, buchou jamás pero jamás se fijara en alguien como yo"_

Esos fueron sus pensamientos, pensamientos hacia cierto capitán que de alguna manera sin saberlo le está complicando la vida totalmente al príncipe del tenis Ryoma Echizen

Continuara….

* * *

_bueno que les parecio si quieren revisen por favor..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningun personaje del prince of tennis , yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

Durante la práctica del equipo de tennis de Seigaku, todos los regulares no podían evitar sentirse un poco contrariado con la actitud de su novato de primer año, Momoshiro Takeshi que es el más cercano a Ryoma ha tratado de hablar con él, preguntarle qué es lo que le pasa, pero este siempre lo evade diciendo que está bien, que son imaginaciones suyas, y para el dolor de Ryoma su amigo se lo cree, no supuestamente los amigos siempre están en las buenas y en las malas. No supuestamente Momoshiro debía percibir que él estaba mintiendo, al parecer su amigo no lo conoce mucho como se jacta en decirle a los demás sempais. En cuanto a ellos con la extraña excepción de Fuji, los demás si ven o siente que su novato está ocultando algo, pero la pregunta es qué es y porque, saben que Echizen al igual que su buchou Tezuka Kunimitsu es una persona cerrada, muy protector de su vida privada, pero sinceramente el comportamiento de Echizen va más allá de lo que ellos puedan aguantar, incluso el propio Tezuka está en sus límites de paciencia con el joven prodigio del tenis.

-Escuchen todos-dice de repente Oishi-las nacionales están a la vuelta de la esquina , así que no podemos perder el tiempo, por eso jugaremos entre nosotros para ver cuánto hemos avanzado, Kaidoh contra Momoshiro, Fuji contra Tezuka , Kawamura contra Echizen , Inu y yo estaremos observando

-Cuando el partido termine-sonríe siniestramente Inu-no cabe decir que el perdedor tendrá el lujo de probar una de mis nuevas bebidas ultra mejoradas

Y con solo decir eso a los demás regulares incluyendo a Ryoma se les estremeció el cuerpo. Así empezaron a jugar entre ellos, mientras los partidos entre Kaidoh contra Momoshiro era parejo al igual que el de Fuji contra Tezuka, no se puede decir lo mismo del partido entre Kawamura y Echizen aunque el joven prodigio lleva la delantera no ha podido evitar cometer varios errores, por lo cual el partido no ha sido tan fácil como generalmente le es para Echizen, mientras sigue el partido la mente de Ryoma está en otro lugar

_**Flashback:**_

"_Un pequeño Ryoma de seis años de edad estaba en el jardín de su casa, extrañamente no estaba jugando Tennis que es lo que hace casi todo el día, y aun mejor no estaba siendo acosado ni por su hermano mayor Ryoga ni mucho menos por su viejo pervertido. El pequeño no estaba solo estaba con una hermosa mujer de piel blanca como la nieve , cabellera negra ondulada , y de unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, Ella actualmente se encontraba a lado de su pequeño observando las plantas que había plantado junto a su pequeño Ryoma._

_-¿Te gustas las flores que sembramos Ryoma Kun?-pregunta sonrientemente la mujer a su hijo más pequeño_

_-Hai Okaa san-dice un muy alegre Ryoma-te ayudare a plantear muchas más flores Okaa san_

_-Me alegro de escuchar eso cariño-sonríe Rinko la madre de Ryoma-pero quiero que me prometas algo cariño_

_-¿Qué cosa Okaa san?-pregunta un confundido Ryoma_

_-Nunca te des por vencido en la vida Ryoma-dice Rinko besando la frente de su pequeño-siempre luchas por lo que quieres, jamás te rindas, los sueños siempre son alcanzables Ryoma"_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

El sueño del joven príncipe se estaba haciendo realidad, estaba jugando lo que tanto ama el tennis y gracias a Seigaku está a punto de ir a las Nacionales para enfrentarse a oponente más fuertes que él, pero en estos momentos por primera vez en su vida el tennis, las Nacionales o ser el mejor que todos estaba en segundo plano, para él lo único que importaba era la persona más importante en su vida. Con sus pensamientos en esa persona se enfocó nuevamente en su partido contra Kawamura dando el juego finalizado de 7-5 a favor de Echizen, realmente Ryoma gano a la raya, el joven sabe que no fue su mejor partido pero nuevamente no es que le importe mucho, se siente como un robot en estos momentos, desde que se despierta hasta después de las practicas con sus sempais actúa maquinamente es como si el físicamente esta con ellos, pero mentalmente está muy lejos de estar enfocado en su tennis

-Bien hecho Echizen-dice Kawamura-aunque me sorprende que hayas fallados algunos tiros, supongo que no ha sido un buen día para ti

-Gracias Kawamura sempai-dice un cabizbajo Echizen

_-"Me sorprende que no me haya dicho mada mada dane como siempre lo hace"-_pensaba un preocupado Kawamura_-a ese chico le pasa algo, si tan solo pudiera dejar su orgullo de un lado, tienes que confiar en nosotros Echizen"_

Ryoma por su parte se fue a cambiar rápidamente, suspiro más tranquilo ahora podía ir a estar con ella, sin ninguna preocupación encima, cada vez más siente que está viviendo una doble vida, fingir que está bien frente a sus sempais y sus compañeros de clases y más tarde solo ser un chico normal con la excepción de vivir el resto del día donde nadie quiere estar, en un hospital

-_"Me gustaría encontrarme con algo distinto cuando llegue allá-_pensaba tristemente Ryoma_-pero en estos últimos meses ha sido lo mismo, así que no debo ilusionarme"_

-Echizen-dice una voz profunda que saco de sus pensamientos a Ryoma, al voltear se miró la persona que estaba frente a él, era nada más y nada menos que su buchou Tezuka Kunimitsu

-Buchou-dice apenas en su susurro Ryoma

-¿Estas bien Echizen?—pregunta con sincera preocupación Tezuka-has estado muy espaciado en estos días, además note tu partido contra Kawamura y ganaste de milagro

Más que molestia fue dolor lo que Ryoma sintió por las palabras de su buchou, era un hecho su buchou no lo vera más que uno más de su equipo, el pilar de Seigaku, y en este momentos el príncipe se pregunta cómo rayos va a ser el pilar de Seigaku cuando apenas se sostiene del inmenso dolor que está pasando, pero al parecer nadie en especial su buchou no parece darse cuenta de eso, más tranquilo decidió romper el silencio

-Estoy bien buchou-suspira profundamente Ryoma-como dijo Kawamura sempai quizás este no ha sido mi mejor día, pero mañana será distinto lo prometo buchou

Con eso dejo a Tezuka más preocupado que antes, aunque el novato no lo sepa en realidad Tezuka sabe que está mintiendo, pero porque lo hace no tiene idea. El deber que tiene como el buchou de Seigaku es vigilar por el bienestar de sus regulares, pero Ryoma Echizen es más que un regular es un misterio para Tezuka Kunimitsu, desde que lo vio por primera en las chanchas de su escuela, quedo impresionado por la arrogancia y orgullo del joven además del enorme talento que tiene para jugar tennis, pero este Ryoma que tuvo en frente no es ni la sombra del novato que vino a Seigaku por primera vez

_-"Voy averiguar lo que te pasa Echizen-_pensaba seriamente Tezuka_-incluso en contra de tu voluntad voy a saber que está pasando contigo Ryoma Echizen"_

Con la firme decisión de averiguar qué pasa con su novato, se marchó para reunirse con su novio Fuji, para una cita como todas las tardes la tienen, sin sospechar que su novato en otro lugar está de visita al lugar que nadie quiere estar

Hace pocos momentos Ryoma salió de las molestias de Momoshiro e Eiji, además de zafarse de un posible interrogatorio de su buchou Tezuka Kunimitsu, ahora media hora después llego finalmente a su lugar de destino, el Hospital central. Para las enfermeras que paseaban en el hospital no era raro ver al pequeño entrar, es más diariamente Ryoma va para allá, sube para el quinto piso en donde se encuentra los pacientes más delicados de salud, caminando lentamente, como si nunca quisiera llegar, al final está en frente de una puerta, donde dice Rinko Echizen paciente con cáncer terminal, cada vez que lee el letrero se le hace un nudo en la garganta. Entra con cuidado sabe que su padre y su prima están en el cafetín en estos momentos, ahora se sienta a lado de una mujer inconsciente, pálida , sin vitalidad, y no puede evitar derramar las lágrimas que derrama diariamente al ver a esa mujer, sin vida, esa mujer fue alguna vez la hermosa Rinko Echizen la madre de Ryoma

-Hola nuevamente Okaa san-dice en voz baja Ryoma-lo siento mucho okaa san hoy tampoco me fue bien en el tennis, apenas pude vencer a Kawamura sempai, te hable de él, él es que le gusta cocinar, es buena persona okaa san…

Otra vez siente que ya no puede más

-Estoy cansado okaa san-llora más fuerte Ryoma-no puedo seguir así, fingiendo ante los demás, ya no te quiero dejar sola okaa san te extraño tanto

Pero su madre por mucho que él hablaba no respondía nada a lo que él le decía

-Okaa san creo que es hora de terminar con esto-dice de repente Ryoma-creo que es hora de dejar el tennis okaa san, no puedo jugarlo sin ti, te necesito conmigo, por eso hablare con Ryuusaki sensei lo más pronto posible, por el bien de Seigaku yo debo renunciar al tennis de forma definitiva

Continuara…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje del Príncipe del Tenis, yo solo poseo la historia…..**

* * *

Una nueva mañana, un nuevo día y la misma rutina para Ryoma Echizen, llego tarde del hospital agotado tanto físicamente como mentalmente, aunque su padre Nanjiroh y su prima Nanako insisten que el debería dejar de ir al hospital él siempre les sale con un no rotundo, a pesar de lo débil y triste que pudiese estar, jamás se daría el lujo de no asistir ni un día al hospital para estar con su madre, ni por lo que diga su papa y su prima, ni por su gato Karupin, ni siquiera por el tenis y el club Seigaku dejaría de visitar a su madre, con todo esto comprendió cuales deben ser sus prioridades en estos momentos, y su madre es su principal preocupación, él puede vivir sin el tenis pero sabiendo que de alguna u otra forma su madre partiría al otro mundo no está nada seguro que pueda vivir sin ella. Todo este tiempo creyó egoístamente que ella nunca se preocupó por él, cuando lo único que hizo fue tratar su enfermedad en secreto para no angustiarlo, ahora que esta tirada en una cama él no se apartaría de su lado, incluso si su padre no está de acuerdo con ello.

-Ohayo Ryoma Kun-dice con preocupación Nanako-dime que esta vez si vas a comer, no has comido mucho en esto últimos días Ryoma Kun te puedes enfermar

-El problema es que ya lo estoy Nanako-suspira profundamente Ryoma-estoy cansado de llevar la vida que llevo, de fingir que estoy bien cuando no lo estoy, de ir a la escuela y jugar tenis como si nada hubiese sucedido en mi vida, que mi mama no está en esa maldita cama y yo….

El joven prodigio estaba que no aguantaba más el dolor que lleva en sus hombros, su prima observaba con impotencia como su primo se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar , cuando no hay un día que no llore en la cama de su madre por el dolor de saber que ella lo más probable es que no despierte de ese sueño eterno

-Ya no puedo más con esto Nanako-dice Ryoma derramando algunas lágrimas-yo ya no aguanto ser alguien que no soy, nunca fue arrogante pero debo mostrarlo ante los demás

-¿Entonces porque lo sigues haciendo Ryoma Kun?-pregunta tristemente Nanako

-Tu sabes porque Nanako-dice más calmadamente Ryoma-finjo ser arrogante y orgulloso para no ser lastimado nuevamente, cuando me sucedió lo que me sucedió hace años atrás jure nunca más confiar en nadie, aquí en Seigaku los sempais son algo raros pero son buenas personas, pero aun con ellos no he logrado abrirme totalmente

-¿Ni siquiera con tu buchou Tezuka Kunimitsu Ryoma Kun?-pregunta interesadamente Nanako

Ryoma se sonrojo levemente el solo pensar en su buchou, pero sacudió su cabeza, nuevamente no le hacía ningún bien pensar en alguien que ni siquiera sabe que existe, porque Tezuka siempre lo tratara como su Kohai, como un simple jugador de tenis, en cambio el lamentablemente está enamorado de su buchou y eso completa el sufrimiento que está padeciendo en estos días

-No es que no confié en el Nanako-suspira Ryoma-es que él están especial Nanako, como decírtelo para que me entiendas mejor el buchou es alguien inalcanzable por lo menos para mí

Su prima no entendió bien que quiso decir su primo, pero era mejor así si ella supiera que la razón de que Ryoma no le cuente su situación porque está enamorado de él , seguramente se caería para atrás. Ryoma por su parte comió poco como en estos últimos días ha estado haciendo, y sin más que decir se fue temprano a su escuela, hace rato que Momoshiro dejo de buscarlo y para el novato de Seigaku era mucho mejor así, no necesitaba las impertinencias de Momoshiro, el realmente estimaba a su amigo, pero nuevamente en la situación en que se encuentra definitivamente no necesita que su amigo le mortifique la vida

-¿Nanako ya se fue el mocoso?-pregunta Nanjiroh al ver que su hijo ya no esta

-Acaba de irse a la escuela tío-dice tristemente Nanako-tío dígame algo, de verdad usted está de acuerdo con lo que planea hacer Ryoma Kun, de verdad piensa aceptar que él decida renunciar a jugar al tenis

Nanjiroh suspiro profundamente recordando cuando su hijo hace unas semanas, le dijo lo que al principio pensó era una locura, pero ahora más que nunca piensa que es lo más correcto que Ryoma puede hacer en estos momentos

_**Flashback:**_

"_En una de las cenas familiares en la casa Echizen, el silencio era el dueño de la misma, ni padre , ni hijo han dicho ni una palabra desde que regresaron del Hospital, lamentablemente la noticia era la misma Rinko Echizen esposa de Nanjiroh y madre de Ryoma se encuentra todavía en estado crítico, y en coma, por lo cual le sugirieron a la familia desconectarla a lo cual el propio Ryoma en vez de su padre se opuso rotundamente, el joven prodigio del tenis aún tiene fe en su madre y sabe que ella va a salir de eso, después de todo las esperanzas es lo último que se pierde_

_-Papa he decidido algo-dice seriamente y de forma repentina Ryoma-y espero que por primera vez en tu vida me apoyes, ya que esta decisión no la pienso cambiar por nada en el mundo_

_Tanto Nanjiroh como Nanako se sorprendieron de la seriedad de Ryoma, en especial Nanjiroh que Ryoma le diga papa y hable abiertamente con el eso es algo increíble que definitivamente ocurre una vez al año. En cuanto a Ryoma suspiro profundamente, porque sabía que las dos personas que tiene en frente , en especial su loco padre no iba a estar muy contento con esta decisión, pero como lo dijo antes esa decisión se mantendría hasta el final_

_-He decidido dejar formalmente el Tenis-dice seriamente Ryoma_

_Silencio en la cocina Echizen hasta que…_

_-Jajajajajaja Seishonen eso si es una broma-ríe algo divertido Nanjiroh_

_-De verdad crees que estoy bromeando con eso baka oto san-dice seria y firmemente Ryoma-tu que me conoces más que nadie, de verdad crees que esto es una broma_

_En ese momento su padre guardo silencio y vio la determinación en los ojos de su hijo, era de verdad Ryoma definitivamente no estaba bromeando_

_-¿Por qué Ryoma?-pregunto en un susurro Nanjiroh_

_-Porque yo ya no soy feliz así viejo-dice simplemente Ryoma-ver a mi mama ahí en la cama y saber que puede morir en cualquier momento, me ha hecho pensar que tengo otra prioridad en mi vida además del Tennis que es ella, yo no soy feliz jugando tenis ya no hay pasión, orgullo deseo , no siento nada jugando tenis, dime ojayi como se puede vivir, así como puedo jugar si no siento nada el hacerlo, absolutamente nada_

_Y por primera vez en su vida Nanjiroh Echizen no tenía nada que decir respecto a eso._

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

-Sabes porque deje que Ryoma decidiera lo que decidió Nanako-suspiro profundamente Nanjiroh-porque he cometido muchos errores con mi hijo Nanako, pero terminar de destruir a Ryoma no será uno de ellos

Nanako solo se mantuvo en silencio , sabía que eran pocas veces que su tío mostraba la seriedad, solo eso pasaba cuando algo ocurría con su tía Rinko y por supuesto con su primo Ryoma

-Nanako el Ryoma que ama el Tennis por sobre todas las cosas no existe, está muerto-dice seriamente Nanjiroh-este Ryoma está lleno de dolor, de culpa de angustia de ver a Rinko, este no es la sombra de mi Ryoma, y empiezo a pensar que si en cualquier momento pierdo a mi querida Rinko una parte de Ryoma se ira con ella

Nanako solo derramo algunas lágrimas, desde la enfermedad de su tía, su primo ya no era el mismo, era un niño decaído, deprimido, sin ánimos de hacer nada, lamentablemente su tío tiene razón independientemente de lo que pase con su tía Rinko, aparentemente el Ryoma de antes está muy lejos de volver

-Yo no he sido un buen padre para el Seishounen Nanako-dice de repente Nanjiroh-le he exigido mucho con respecto al tenis, sería demasiado cruel de mi parte no estar con el cuándo el más me necesita, lo siento por Seigaku y por el tenis en general, pero esta vez no pienso obligar a mi hijo de hacer algo que ya no quiere, lo menos que Ryoma necesita es más presión de la que ya tiene con la situación de su madre

Nanako sonrió mas tranquilamente , su tío tiene razón, a lo mejor es una etapa de Ryoma o a lo mejor es más allá de lo que ellos puedan pensar, pero su primo en este momentos necesita apoyo incondicional no que lo obliguen hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, solo esperaba que sus sempais entendiera la decisión de Ryoma, aunque algo le dice que ninguno en Seigaku , estará muy feliz que Ryoma Echizen renuncie al tenis

En cuanto al novato de Seigaku, este llego a su escuela caminando lentamente, en estos momentos nada tiene sentido para él, nuevamente la imagen de su madre postrada en la cama del hospital se le vino a su mente y la tristeza en su rostro se reflejaba por completo, él no se daba cuenta que cierto capitán de Seigaku estaba detrás de él, mirándolo con suma preocupación, el capitán suspiro profundamente él tampoco la estaba pasando bien en estos días, su relación con Fuji va de mal en peor, sabía que el tensai era algo celoso, pero lo de ayer fue lo ultimo

_**Flashback:**_

_Tezuka y Fuji estaban en una cita en el restaurant de la familia de Kawamura, todos los miembros de Seigaku se enteraron hace poco de su relación a pesar de que ellos en realidad llevan dos años juntos, y para la sorpresa de todos Tezuka nunca quiso ocultar su relación, fue el propio Fuji que quiso mantenerlo en secreto y hasta ahora el buchou de Seigaku no entiende porque._

_La cita era demasiado normal para Tezuka, no hay nada que decir entre ellos, Fuji cada vez más se comportaba más irritable, y hablaba mal de sus oponentes , de los demás jugadores de Tennis y Tezuka no pudo evitar que Echizen a pesar de su arrogancia , aun así respetaba a sus oponentes, en cambio su novio es todo lo contrario. Mientras estaban sentados de repente los demás integrantes de Seigaku con la excepción de Echizen entraron al restaurant lo cual molesto a Tezuka no se supone que esto era una cita, porque presiente que su novio tiene que ver con la presencia de sus otros compañeros_

_-Yo los invite Kuni-dice Fuji-espero que no te moleste_

_Tezuka desearía golpearse la cabeza con algo, Fuji de verdad que lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, además que odia a la muerte su apodo de Kuni, si su novio lo vuelve a decir delante de los demás miembros de Seigaku sencillamente lo matara con sus propias manos_

_-Hey Tezuka lo siento –dice un apenado Oishi-no queremos ser inoportunos_

_-¡Pero qué cosas dices Oshi nya!-exclama alegremente Eiji-estoy seguro que a Tezuka no le molesta que nosotros estemos aquí, verdad buchou_

_Tezuka no dijo nada, realmente no tenía ánimos de responder ni a Kikamaru ni a nadie, pero extrañamente Momoshiro seriamente se dirigió a el_

_-Buchou puedo preguntarte algo por favor-dice seriamente Momoshiro_

_-Fshhhhh Mamushi es respetuoso eso si es algo que me sorprende-dice sarcásticamente Kaidoh_

_Pero para la gran sorpresa de todos Momoshiro no le siguió el juego y continuo su mirada fija en Tezuka. Este le dio un pequeño asentimiento si Momoshiro no le respondió a Kaidoh definitivamente era algo serio que pasaba con su compañero. Momoshiro suspiro más tranquilamente_

_-¿Buchou has hablado con Echizen?-pregunta con preocupación Momoshiro-digo en estos últimos meses más en estas últimas semanas, está muy distante, me prohibió que lo fuera a buscar a su casa, no sale ni con Eiji ni conmigo, además su juego de tenis es muy bajo, su mirada y todo me indica que Echizen odiara el tenis en estos momentos_

_Todos se impactaron ante tal declaración, sea por la seriedad de Momoshiro o por lo último que acaba de decir con respecto a Echizen. Tezuka al principio no lo había pensado bien , pero ahora estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Momoshiro, la chispa de Echizen por el tenis desapareció por completo y se maldijo asimismo siendo el su capitán debió haberse percatado de eso._

_-Momoshiro tiene razón-dice de repente Eiji-mi Ochibi no es el mismo de siempre_

_-Yo también lo he notado-dice Inu-el porcentaje de que algo malo pasa con Echizen es un 97%, el tres restante no nos debe importar_

_-Cuando él me derroto-dice Kawamura-no me salió con su mada mada dane,y como lo dijo Momoshiro su mirada no refleja nada del chico que vimos por primera vez al llegar a nuestra escuela_

_Tezuka no sabía el porqué , pero las palabras de ellos le dolían fuertemente, sentía una opresión en el pecho y solo por Echizen, de verdad le dolía saber que su Kohai estaba sufriendo y él no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero no se imaginó la explosión de su querido novio_

_-¡Se puede saber porque tanta preocupación por Echizen-exclama furiosamente Fuji-digo es tan solo un arrogante y orgulloso mocoso que le gusta hacer lo que él quiere a costa de llamar la atención de los demás, no puedo creer lo estúpidos que pueden ser ustedes a veces_

_Todo el mundo estaba literalmente sin palabras ante la furia del Tensai que sin importarle un comino se dirigió fríamente a su novio_

_-En cuanto a ti Tezuka-dice furiosamente Fuji-estoy harto cansado que siempre pongas a ese malcriado por delante de mí, desde que el llego se convirtió en tu protegido , en tu pilar y yo que Tezuka, el único pilar de Seigaku debería ser yo y no ese mocoso de Echizen, yo soy mucho mejor que él y los que están aquí _

_Tezuka no dijo nada pero Oishi sabía que su mejor amigo estaba más que furioso, miro fríamente a Fuji se pregunta cómo diablo Tezuka se fijó en él, si supiera que es la misma pregunta que el castaño se está haciendo en estos momentos_

_-Gracias por la comida Kawamura-dice fríamente Tezuka que sin mirar a nadie se fue dejando a un Fuji más molesto que antes_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Y así el capitán de Seigaku suspiro profundamente, gracias a la conversación que tuvo con su okaa san el día anterior sabía lo que tenía que hacer, era hora de cortar por lo sano con Fuji, sus celos obsesivos ya lo tienen harto, pero eso debía esperar , porque su corazón está inquieto por la actitud de su Kohai, para él lo más importante era Echizen y quizás el este entrando en un terreno peligroso al saber que tal vez sus sentimientos por su Kohai van mucho más de ser capitán y discípulo,

-Echizen-dice en voz baja Tezuka para no asustar al niño

Pero quedo totalmente sorprendido al ver que Ryoma se volteo para verlo, pero su sorpresa era el dolor y la tristeza que enamanaba en su mirada, sus ojos ya no brillan, están totalmente opacos, y por primera vez en su vida Tezuka Kunimitsu sentía como se le rompía el corazón ante semejante imagen

-Buchou-dice en voz sumamente triste Ryoma

El joven ya no podía más, estaba cansado de fingir , sentía que las fuerzas se le iban, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, y ahora mirando fijamente a su buchou sentía unas ganas enormes de lanzarse a sus brazos pero sabía que eso era imposible

_-"Momoshiro y Kawamura están en lo cierto-_pensaba con preocupación Tezuka_-tú no eres el Echizen de antes, que te paso Ryoma , como daría yo todo de mi para borrar esa tristeza en tus hermosos ojos dorados"_

-Lo siento mucho buchou-dice de repente y tristemente Ryoma

Tezuka se confundió por lo que dijo Echizen , le iba a preguntar a que se refería con eso pero el propio Ryoma se le adelanto

-Lo siento por no ser el pilar de Seigaku buchou-dice entre lágrimas Ryoma-lo siento pero de verdad no puedo más buchou

Tezuka se congelo ante las palabras de su Kohai, que quiso Ryoma decir con eso, no podía moverse, por lo cual Ryoma aprovecho para alejarse de él. Al correr eso despertó a Tezuka de la realidad, iba a correr tras de él, cuando una voz muy conocida se dirigió a el

-Tezuka tenemos que hablar-dice seriamente Fuji

-Tienes razón Fuji-dice fríamente Tezuka-tu y yo vamos hablar seriamente y de una te digo que no te va a gustar lo que te tengo que decir

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo ningún personaje del príncipe del tenis, yo solamente poseo la historia…**

* * *

Después de haberse alejado de su buchou Ryoma llego corriendo a su salón de clases, afortunadamente no se encontró en su camino ni con Momoshiro ni con Eiji, por lo cual más calmadamente se sentó, al parecer sus compañeros no han llegado todavía, mejor para él, en estos momentos definitivamente Ryoma Echizen no estaba para nadie, sus pensamientos giraba en la futura por no decir pronta conversación que tenía que tener con su sensei Sumiré Ryuzaki, sabía de antemano que su entrenadora no era una persona cualquiera, por muy mayor que era, definitivamente la anciana era alguien de temer, y aunque no lo parezca, el la respeta y siente mucha admiración por ella, así que no tenía ni idea de cómo decirle a ella su decisión de dejar el equipo de Seigaku, al igual que dejar el tenis de forma permanente

_-Seguramente Ryuzaki sensei echara el grito al cielo-_piensa seriamente Ryoma-_pero esta decisión es definitiva, no abandonare a mi okaa san no esta vez, además de verdad no siento nada por el tenis, espero que me puedan entender, son mis amigos tienen que comprenderme, al menos eso espero, si eso no pasa ni modo porque no hay vuelta atrás hoy dejo definitivamente el tenis"_

Aún seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos, el dolor y la angustia se veía en su rostro, pero con la excepción de algunos de sus sempais entre ellos su buchou Tezuka Kunimitsu, nadie parece notar como el prodigio del tenis cambio totalmente de la noche a la mañana, mientras miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida, los chicos de primer año compañeros de él entraron al salón de clases.

-Hey Echizen-dice Horio-que milagro que llegas antes que nosotros, por lo general eres el último en llegar

Pero nuevamente Echizen no le hizo caso y sigo mirando la ventana, aunque su mente estaba en otra parte.

-Pirqué no me sorprende la actitud de Echizen-dice Horio como si lo supiera todo-en mis dos años de tenis jamás vi alguien tan despreocupado como Echizen, no sé cómo es titular

-Pero que cosas dices Horio-dice Kachiro-lo que pasa es que estas celoso de Ryoma, que el este como titular y tú no aun estando ambos en primer año

-¡Acaso yo celoso de Echizen!-exclama sarcásticamente Horio-quisiera Echizen tener la porte de ganador y apuesto que tengo yo

Katsuo y Kachiro tenía tremenda gota en la cabeza, mientras que Ryoma suspiro profundamente esto de Horio lo estaba empezando a sacar de sus casillas.

-Cállate Horio-dice una muy furica Tomoka-nadie es mejor que mi Ryoma sama, no es así Ryoma sama

Ryoma mentalmente estaba contando hasta diez para no perder la paciencia, pero no solo los gritos de Tomoka y Horio lo estaban volviendo loco al parecer Sakuno la mejor amiga de Tomoka y la chica que él sabía que estaba enamorada de él, pensó que era el momento justo para hablar con él, pero el en estos momentos no quería hablar con nadie, pero al parecer ninguno de ellos podían entender eso. En cuanto a la chica en cuestión, era más que obvio sus sentimientos por él, pero el la ignoraba , el no sentía nada por ella y pensó que ignorándola ella podría entender que entre ellos jamás nada existirá, pero al parecer eso no funciona, porque la chica aun tímida es más molesta que Tomoka. No se trata de que sea malo con las chicas sino que desearía que ellas pudieran verlo más allá de su imagen del "arrogante" príncipe del tenis, como Sakuno y Tomoka dicen ser sus mayores admiradoras cuando él estaba seguro que ninguna de ellas dos tienen la más remota idea de quién es Ryoma Echizen en realidad. Otro punto por el cual él y Sakuno no pueden estar juntos, es que el corazón de Ryoma está ocupado por alguien que ha cambiado su mundo por completo.

Alguien que le hizo ver el tenis de otra manera, alguien tan especial, tan perfecto que Ryoma solo es feliz teniéndolo a su lado nada más, esa persona es su buchou Tezuka Kunimitsu. Desde que se enfrentó a él en la cancha Haruno, no ha dejado de pensar en él, su corazón late rápidamente cuando está cerca de él, es como si su mundo girara totalmente a su buchou y eso es algo que el no pudo evitar, en ese sentido a muy diferencia de Sakuno el si tiene los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, sabe de la relación de su buchou con Fuji sempai, y para el si su buchou era feliz con el sempai sádico él lo era, como siempre lo dijo su madre, el amor es siempre dar sin recibir nada a cambio, su mirada volvió a entristecerse al recordar que su madre no está con el

-Ryoma Kun-dice una muy tímida Sakuno

-Ahora no Ryusaki-dice secamente Ryoma-no estoy para tu tartamudez sin sentido, ni para tu psicópata amiga, ni mucho menos para este tríos de entrometidos, será que ustedes me pueden dejar en paz

Todos estaban asombrados de la actitud del príncipe, sabían que Ryoma era muy frio con las personas, pero esto era más allá de sus límites

-Ryoma sama-dice una sorprendida Tomoka-si lo dices por Horio

-¡Cállate Tomoka, cállate de una vez!-exclama fría y fuertemente Ryoma-estoy harto de tus gritos sin sentidos, de tus estúpida vestimentas , de creerte que eres mi fan cuando ni siquiera sabes nada de mí, estoy harto del imbécil de Horio, deja de decir que tienes dos años de experiencias cuando no eres más que un inútil bueno para nada

Eso definitivamente fue un balde de agua fría tanto para Tomoka como para Horio, en ese sentido algunos alumnos vinieron a ver el escándalo que había en el salón de primer año entre ellos estaban los sempais de Ryoma, Momoshiro, Eji, Oishi y el propio Tezuka que estaban impresionados por ver a un muy furioso Ryoma Echizen. Por su parte el prodigio no se detuvo, no le importo estar rodeado de las personas, finalmente Ryoma Echizen se quebró totalmente y todas estas personas iban a saber quién es el en realidad

-En cuanto a ustedes dos-dice fríamente Ryoma señalando a Kachiro y Katsuo-lo único que diré es que tengan dignidad por el amor de dios, o es que le encantan ser títeres de este idiota, consíganse una vida, si siguen así seguramente serán titulares más rápido de lo que piensan, y por ultimo tu Ryusaki

La chica de crinejas se alarmo por la mirada fría que le está dando su enamorado, presentía que nada bueno le diría su adorado Ryoma Kun

-Nunca en mi vida he conocido a una chica tan despistada como tu Ryusaki-dice fríamente Ryoma-dos veces me has dado la dirección equivocada, y una de esas me hiciste perder un partido por abandono, cuando yo odio perder y en la otra caminamos por media ciudad porque la nieta de Ryusaki sensei se le olvido la dirección que le dio su abuela para arreglar las cuerdas de mi raqueta

La chica estaba a punto de llorar, por más que lo veía no podía creer que Ryoma pudiera ser tan cruel, es mas no solamente ella sino todas las personas que estaban en el salón, con la excepción de Tezuka Kunimitsu, el veía detrás de la fachada de su kohai, su novato estaba sufriendo enormemente y estaba descargando su frustración con sus compañeros y presiente que de alguna forma Horio y los demás sacaron literalmente de sus casillas a su novato

-Y una última cosa Ryuzaki-dice seriamente Ryoma-no me busques más, no me sigas más, porque tú a mí no me interesas como novia, no me gustas, no te quiero y jamás pero jamás te voy a querer, me explico Ryusaki

Con esto la chica no pudo aguantar más y salió corriendo, derramando lágrimas, mientras que un molesto Momoshiro agarro por la camisa a Ryoma

-¡Que diablo te pasa Echizen!-exclama furiosamente Momoshiro-como te atreves a herir cruelmente los sentimientos de la nieta de Ryusaki sensei, es que no tienes sentimientos o que

Sin embargo Ryoma se zafó del agarre de Momoshiro y se enfrentó a su mejor amigo, sin importar lo que pueda pasar entre ellos

-¡Y tu porque siempre te metes en donde nadie te llama Momo sempai!-exclama furiosamente Ryoma-sabes algo Momo sempai, que me canse que tú y Eiji sempai se metan en mi vida, que le hace pensar a ustedes dos que a mí me gusta Ryusaki, de verdad en algún momento les dije a los dos que a mí me gustaba alguien

Tanto Momoshiro como Eiji se mantuvieron en silencio, sea por el grito de Ryoma o porque este tenía toda la razón, de verdad el en ningún momento manifestó tener gusto por Ryusaki o por otra chica.

En cuanto a Ryoma este ya estaba derramando algunas lágrimas, se maldecía a si mismo estaba más sensible de lo normal, pero a la vez ya estaba cansado de todo, de fingir ser alguien que no es, solo para protegerse de que lo vuelvan a lastimar, así que antes que Momoshiro o los demás dijeran algo, salió corriendo del salón, lo más probable es que iría a la azotea de la escuela. Tanto Momoshiro como Eiji iban tras de él, cuando fueron detenidos por su buchou´

-Deténganse los dos-dice seriamente Tezuka-regresen a sus clases, yo me encargare de Echizen, Oishi habla con el profesor de Ryoma, dile que él está conmigo, como tú y yo no tenemos clase ahora será más sencillo hablar con él a solas

-¿Pero buchou realmente piensas que él va hablar?-pregunta con preocupación Momoshiro-porque en su estado actual dudo mucho que el desee hablar con cualquiera de nosotros

-La verdad que tienes un punto ahí Momoshiro-suspira profundamente Tezuka-pero quiero creer que el a mi si me escuchara, yo sé que teclas no tocar con Echizen cosa que no saben sus compañeros, porque presiento que ellos sacaron de sus casillas a Ryoma

Tanto Momoshiro, como Oishi y Eiji asintieron en acuerdo con el

-¿Qué pasara con la práctica de hoy Tezuka?-pregunta seriamente Oishi

-Si mi conversación con Echizen es corta cosa que lo dudo, estaré con ustedes-dice Tezuka-pero creo que es mejor que hagan la práctica sin mi Oishi, siendo sincero mi única preocupación es Echizen y nadie más

Sus compañeros se asombraron por lo que el acaba de decir, pero el buchou no se inmuto era verdad, para él lo más importante era saber que pasaba con Ryoma y nada mas

-Otra cosa-dice Tezuka-generalmente, por no decir siempre no me gusta ventilar mi vida privada, pero creo que es mejor para ustedes saber esto de una Fuji y yo terminamos nuestra relación

Se sorprendió que ninguno de ellos se espantaran por la noticia

-Hey buchou disculpa por lo que voy a decir-dice de repente Eiji-pero eso se veía venir, es decir al principio cuando nos enteramos de su relación, ambos parecían felices, cómodos uno con el otro, y después en estas últimas semanas, parecían que no se podían ver ni en pintura

-Odio admitir esto Tezuka-dice Oishi-pero Eiji tiene razón, además el comportamiento de Fuji no solamente contigo, sino con todos en general sobre todo con Echizen deja mucho que desear

-Bueno es por eso que ambos en mutuo acuerdo rompimos nuestra relación-suspira Tezuka-al principio era yo que iba a romper con él, pero me sorprendió que el mismo Fuji no solamente estuviera de acuerdo con eso, sino que también creyó que esta relación no iba a ninguna parte, ya que ninguno de los dos tienen sentimientos por el otro

-¿Y está todo bien con Fuji buchou?-pregunta con cierta precaución Momoshiro

-Si todo está bien con el Momoshiro-dice tranquilamente Tezuka-es más ha vuelto a ser el Fuji sádico de siempre, aunque no sé si eso es bueno o malo para nosotros, en fin lo dije para que no se preocupes de mas, ustedes enfóquense en el entrenamiento para los próximos torneos de Kanto, en cuanto a mi cierto novato me tendrá que explicar algunas cosas le guste o no

Con eso se marchó, sin embargo Eiji aún tenía algo que decir

-Por favor Tezuka-dice seriamente Eiji-no seas muy duro con Ochibi, a pesar de su arrebato sé que él está sufriendo por algo, y ese algo debe ser muy grande para que el deje salir sus emociones, cuando eso no caracteriza precisamente a Ochibi

Tezuka solo asintió y camino hacia la azotea de la escuela, estaba seguro que Ryoma estaba ahí, y también estaba seguro que Eiji tenía toda la razón del mundo sea lo que sea que le pasa a Ryoma debe ser muy pero muy grave para que chico se sobresalte con cualquier cosa, entonces recordó lo que hace momentos Echizen le dijo en la entrada de su escuela

_-"Lo siento por no ser el pilar de Seigaku buchou-dice entre lágrimas Ryoma-lo siento, pero de verdad no puedo más buchou_

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso Echizen?-piensa con angustia Tezuka-¿Acaso tu….

En ese momento abrió sus ojos en shock, entendió perfectamente lo que le quiso decir su Kohai, corrió rápidamente, subió las escaleras con desesperación sin importarle las miradas de sorpresas de los otros estudiantes. Finalmente llego y lo que vio nuevamente le partió el alma, Ryoma estaba arrodillado llorando fuertemente, entonces recordó lo que Fuji le dijo en su última conversación

"_No importas si eres o no correspondido Tezuka, sigue tu corazón por una vez"_

Y por primera vez hizo caso a su ex novio ahora nuevamente amigo, pero sobre todo hizo caso a su corazón, se acercó sigilosamente a Ryoma, se arrodillo y lo abrazo fuertemente, en ese momento Ryoma se sorprendió

-Buchou yo-dice Ryoma entre lagrimas

-Shhhhhh Ryoma-dice Tezuka en voz baja-no sé qué tienes Echizen, pero estoy aquí, confía en mi llora Ryoma si quieres llorar , hazlo que yo te sostendré

Ryoma sin pensarlo dos veces lloro más fuerte que antes y se aferró a Tezuka como si su vida dependiese de ello

-Buchou no puedo más-dice Ryoma llorando fuertemente en los brazos de Tezuka

-Lo se Echizen-dice Tezuka abrazando más fuerte a Ryoma-estoy aquí Ryoma, estoy aquí

Así el joven lloraba en los brazos de su buchou , se sentía finalmente libre de expresar sus emociones a la persona que amaba, mientras que Tezuka Kunimitsu por primera vez en su vida se sintió impotente ante el dolor de su novato, sin embargo sea lo que sea que está pasando con él , va a estar ahí , no dejara que Ryoma sufra solo, a partir de este momento iba a proteger a Ryoma a cualquier costo, no como buchou sino simplemente como Tezuka Kunimitsu

Ambos jóvenes sin saberlo , estaban unidos simplemente como dos personas normales, en medio del dolor y sufrimiento de uno de ellos , la relación entre Ryoma Echizen y su buchou Tezuka Kunimitsu a partir de este día ha dado un giro totalmente inesperado.

Continuara….

* * *

_Bueno decidí cambiar de parecer con respecto a Fuji, al volver a ver algunos capítulos del Príncipe del Tenis me enamore de su personalidad así que ha vuelto ser el Fuji de siempre, esta historia no tendrá un villano en sí, sino que habrán situaciones que Ryoma tendrá que afrontar para crecer como persona, en fin espero que le haya gustado el capítulo si quieren revisen por favor_


End file.
